


The Day The World Went Away

by FarAwayEyes4



Series: Far Away Eyes' Fairytales [5]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Drabble, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6576619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarAwayEyes4/pseuds/FarAwayEyes4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin witnesses her family's funeral after the bandit's attack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day The World Went Away

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi/VIZ. There is absolutely no profit being made from this story. Please do not sue.

Title: The Day the World Went Away  
Author: Far Away Eyes  
Word Count: 250  
Genre: Angst, Tragedy  
Characters: Rin  
Rating: PG  
Written for the Week 97: Boxes theme at iyfic_contest

_“No! Don't put them in those scary boxes!”_

A stupefied Rin watched the villagers prepare her slaughtered family for burial. The bandits had robbed her family of their lives first and her speech second. She could still hear the screams of agony and see the swords spill her family member's blood. Rin had hidden during the attack, spared from the same brutal end. What would happen to her now?

_“Please. I can't be alone. Don't! Not the boxes!”_

Rin watched in horror as they nailed one casket shut. It was her father's. Who'd protect her now? Rin wanted to tell them to stop. She tried to speak, only to find her tongue stiff. The bandits had taken her family away, and now the villagers were doing it again.

_“Don't nail him in the box! Don't! He can't get out! Don't do this! No! Not mother, too!”_

She saw them slide the wooden plank over her beautiful mother's battered body. Rin wanted to wail, but couldn't shed a single tear. She felt trapped. On the inside, she howled but outwardly could only stare in a silent daze. Rin couldn't stop them from nailing the coffin shut. It felt like they were nailing her voice in the box. Her limbs felt numb, refusing to respond to her commands. The villagers did the same to her siblings, completing their grim task with the final nail in the final coffin.

Rin stared at the plain wooden boxes, pleading silently, _“Someone, anyone, please, help me.”_


End file.
